


Know You, Know You, Don't

by catnip



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: 50 sentence challenge featuring Tommy and Adam. Friendship, dating, what ifs, happy and unhappy endings.





	Know You, Know You, Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Whoaaaaa boy. Here we are! My first foray into PR fic. I had fun working on this on and off, picking whatever word gave me inspiration at random until they were all done. Words from the Gamma table. All sentences unrelated, their own little stand alone universes, spanning from during show to far beyond. Shout out to all the grammar rules I brutally kicked into the mud to make these sentences. I don't apologize. Title taken from Velvet River by Night Beds.

**1\. Ring**

Tommy was stuck in his own head, too busy thinking of their last fight and all the things that went wrong, that he should have done differently; a loud laugh rising above the background noise cut through his self recriminations and brought him back to his friends, safe around him - Adam’s laugh proved contagious, and though he missed the joke, Tommy couldn't help but smile too.

**2\. Hero**

Adam reached, limbs heavy and movements slowed, his palm barely able to land with a slick slap against the massive black star filling his vision; a lopsided grin cracked the already drying blood at the corner of his mouth, voice low as he spoke, “My hero.”

**3\. Memory**

Tommy flipped the pages of the scrapbook, looking through photos and keepsakes from days 20 years gone now; a voice called his name and he looked up to see Adam in the doorway - older now than the boy in the photos, but some things time could never change, like the familiar bright smile he wore.

**4\. Box**

As far as monster fights went, being trapped in a giant box by the _Cardboar_ was ridiculous, even for him; Tommy had given up on trying to jump high enough to loosen the lid himself and waited, until the box began to shake and rattle, the top sliding aside to reveal a familiar helmet poking in - "Sorry, we had to get a ladder."

**5\. Run**

Adam wonders if it was him that ran ahead, or if Tommy was the one to leave him behind; if he crossed the finish line first, or last; the truth hardly seemed to matter when in the end, whatever it was, he was left alone with only a broken heart for a prize.

**6\. Hurricane**

Each move is decisive, every counter precise, a well practiced whirlwind of kicks and punches that leave them sweat drenched and grinning at the end.

**7\. Wings**

Years with teleportation at their fingertips had turned flying into a tedious experience, and they both sat waiting at the gate with matching bored expressions, nostalgic for long lost wrist watches.

**8\. Cold**

Adam watched his breath float out in front of him, pale clouds of frost blown away by the breeze; a pair of arms draped over his shoulders and wrapped loosely around his neck, a voice tickling his ear, "You look like you could use a scarf."

**9\. Red**

"It suits you," Adam said with a smile, soft and genuine, when it was just the two of them - and new colors, and new powers, and new trouble;

"It suits you," Tommy murmured into a kiss, far far too long a time later, when it was just the two of them - Adam flushed and blush bright beneath him.

**10\. Drink**

Adam thought that maybe his tongue had gone numb, awareness dimmed and head heavy - then Tommy was kissing him, tasting like another sip of cheap beer, and he felt very much alive.

**11\. Midnight**

As the countdown starts, Tommy finds himself wondering how many New Years it's been now for the two of them; but the loud shouts of _6, 5, 4,_ throw off his math, and then Adam is kissing him, and thinking of the past seems a waste when there's still so much future ahead.

**12\. Temptation**

Tommy knew that he shouldn't, no matter how tempting all the skin Adam's baggy tank top showed off made it; but it was a hot day, so really, he was doing him a favor by dropping a few ice cubes from his empty cup down the back of it - and Adam's shriek of surprise was all the thanks Tommy needed. 

**13\. View**

It was hardly beach weather - Tommy had his jacket pulled close, and Adam hid his hands in the too long sleeves of his shirt - but it was nice, to have a quiet moment to simply sit and watch the waves roll in.

**14\. Music**

They were crammed around a table, piles of books and trapper keepers taking up every inch - already an hour into their traditional weekly study session where they battled falling grades instead of monsters; a song kept playing in Tommy’s head, distracting him, driving him to hum to make up for the loss of his recently crushed-in-battle-walkman, and then - 

“Here,” Adam, sitting next to him so close their elbows bump, stuck one of his earbuds into Tommy’s ear; and the song wasn't the same one, but it sounded just as good.

**15\. Silk**

It is, he thinks, the best of both worlds; to be able to run his hand slow along the soft expanse of back stretched out across their bed and elicit a shiver - and to be able to wiggle his fingers across smooth sides and fill the room with laughter.

**16\. Cover**

The rain hit heavy against the windows, the world outside only a dark greyed blur through the downpour; it was the perfect kind of day to crawl back into bed, pull the blankets up, and pretend like they had nothing better to do besides nap.

**17\. Promise**

Adam rolls his eyes as Tommy holds out his pinky, and he pretends like there isn't a smile on his face as he hooks it with his own, "Pinky promise."

**18\. Dream**

Tommy dreams in sickly green; he had little reason to doubt himself these days, battles between good and evil behind them now, but the mind had a way of dredging up things better forgotten - and a peacefully sleeping body, warm and close by your side, had a way of reminding you that you must have done something right to deserve this.

**19\. Candle**

The only light in the room came from a flashlight laid across the TV stand, the apartment woefully unprepared for a blackout; between them they could only just see each other thanks to the single birthday candle stuck inside the frosting of an oversized cupcake;

"Very Sixteen Candles," Adam joked after blowing it out, and Tommy kissed him in the near dark, smiling,

"Molly's got nothing on you, baby."

**20\. Talent**

"Teach yourself how to juggle," Adam says without looking up from his work, clearly unconcerned with Tommy's boredom; Tommy sighs, petulant, and playfully knocks the pen out of Adam's hand, "I already _know_ how to juggle."

**21\. Silence**

Knowing someone so well also means knowing exactly what to say in anger to hurt them the most - but the silence that can linger after when pride gets in the way might hurt more.

**22\. Journey**

There are as many paths of possibility as stars in the sky, and in one universe those paths aligned perfectly to bring them together - happy, safe; this is not that universe, but it is a thought that comforts him at the end.

**23\. Fire**

It is nearly unbearable, and in his mind's eye Adam can picture his suit melting, dripping, his skin going with it; but Tommy is there motionless, bright white so soot covered it blends almost too well into the destruction, and Adam hooks him under the arms with a quiet "I've got you."

**24\. Strength**

It is two against too many, and his body is starting to slow from the strain of it, but with the stakes high and Adam at his back he knows there's no way he's gonna lose.

**25\. Mask**

Tommy finds him one aisle over among the Halloween items, a cheap plastic pink helmet on his head; Adam takes an exaggerated fighting stance and Tommy laughs, "Who knew pink should have been your color all those years."

**26\. Ice**

A frozen lake instead of an artificial rink was a new experience for most of them, and they all stayed out until the ends of their pants were soaked and their faces went numb; when it came time to head back to the cabin, Tommy and Adam took turns rubbing each other's hands - and cheeks, with a laugh - in the backseat of the car.

**27\. Fall**

The sky is pure blue and cloudless above him, the shine of the sun in his eyes worsening the fresh sharp throbbing in his head; and then Tommy is there leaning over him with concern, blocking the light, haloed by it, and part of Adam wants to laugh and part of Adam wants to cry - but he rolls over and throws up instead.

**28\. Forgotten**

It's a shame, he thinks, how upset all these colorfully costumed heroes seem to be - and it seems to be directed at him, though they keep their conversation to themselves; the one in red had called him Adam, and though the name means nothing to him, it had been said with an anguish that only could have come from truth.

**29\. Dance**

There are still things you can learn about a person no matter how long you've known them, as Tommy discovers when he visits Adam unannounced and catches him doing a pas de chat in his bedroom - although he doesn't know that's what it's called; but now he does know that before he was a dedicated martial artist, Adam also did ballet, and that's certainly a surprise.

**30\. Body**

A mouth, to kiss; a jaw, newly scruffy, to nuzzle; a throat, bared, to bite; hands, familiar in their roughness, there to grip his hips; pinpoints of Tommy that Adam's focus drifts between, hungry and appreciative of every one and each inch in-between.

**31\. Sacred**

Tommy takes his hand, gentle, pressing his lips to Adam's wrist in a kiss; a single action full of adoration, a show of reverence to everything that he is and has shared between them.

**32\. Farwells**

Growing up means learning to say goodbye - to people, places, things you wanted and things that were never meant to be; Adam gives him a curious look when he takes his hand, public affection not typical, but Tommy has things he wants to hold onto and he'll do all he can to keep them.

**33\. World**

There is something unsettling about every trip they make out to far off galaxies, an uneasiness and insignificance that settles inside no matter how valiantly they saved the day; and maybe Adam feels it too, climbing up onto the picnic table next to him to look at the vast night sky, always starless in the city but no less intimidating.

**34\. Formal**

Adam adjusted Tommy's tie, or what seemed to pass for a tie on this outfit, though he wasn't sure if he was fixing it or making it worse, really - a formal party on an alien planet was new territory, but at least they looked good.

**35\. Fever**

There were no feelings there beyond what was present at their fingertips, burning and consuming and frenetic, and it would dissipate as quickly as it came once satisfied; it was a spark constantly smothered before it had a chance to catch.

**36\. Laugh**

Tommy won't stop laughing and Adam, still red faced from embarrassment, is sure that this is it, this is the day he finally kills him; Tommy throws an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close through his giggles, and Adam decides that he really does love all of his laughs, even the ones at his expense - this time, anyway.

**37\. Lies**

“It’s not like that,” he says, and it’s true because he says it is, even if her eyes on him are skeptical and a little pitying; 

“It’s not like that,” he says, falter in his voice betraying him even more than his fallen expression, and the hand that takes his as he speaks is not unkind;

it’s not like that, until one day they allow it to be.

**38 Forever**

Tommy watched Adam draw another mark on his arm, the tally that took up the full run of his own itching at the sight, "I'm burning my dad's copy of _Groundhog Day_ if we ever get outta here."

**39\. Overwhelmed**

He is falling, or floating, or upside down and backwards and adrift, reduced to wordless pleading; the weeks they spent apart are mapped out day by day onto his skin, deep down into his bones, until Tommy is satisfied that he knows how much he was missed.

**40\. Whisper**

Tommy discovers that the best cure for a stressful day is Adam beside him, quietly murmuring already half asleep words into his shoulder - as if to make sure no one else on Earth could hear him but Tommy. 

**41\. Wait**

The ring is burning a hole in his pocket, but the party has barely started and he hasn't had nearly enough drinks yet to have the courage he needs for the big moment; the few friends that are in on the plan give him smug, knowing looks, and that only makes the waiting worse.

**42\. Talk**

Adam is on the phone when Tommy gets home, stretched out across their beat up lazy boy with Kimberly on the other end - even if he hadn't passed along a hello from her, Tommy would have been able to guess from the way Adam began to loudly complain about things that Tommy had (or hadn't) done lately with a grin; he thinks most people would be grateful to have an ex and a partner that are best friends, but really, it's not all it's cracked up to be.

**43\. Search**

The third door Adam tries finally has _a_ Tommy in it, though it is a Tommy who is dressed up as if he was meant to be some kind of cliche bad boy, leather jacket and motorcycle and all; after probably too long a time watching the scene inside Adam closes the door behind him and moves on, determined to find the real Tommy in this monster’s maze.

**44\. Hope**

“I’ve got you,” Tommy spoke quietly, his forehead resting against Adam’s, “and you’ve got me, same as always, so we’ll make it through.”

**45\. Eclipse**

Adam is the one to bring up the eclipse in a few days and whether or not they would want to go out and watch, his interest in the idea clearly middling at best; Tommy, on the other hand, is much firmer in his opinion on the matter - "Honestly, fuck the moon, man."

**46\. Gravity**

It's nice, Adam thinks, that so many of them were able to get together here in once place two years on from graduation; it's pathetically foolish, he thinks, how two years was somehow not enough time to keep him from constantly wandering to Tommy's side the whole night.

**47\. Highway**

He'd never been more aimless, and had never felt more relaxed; Adam singing in the passenger seat next to him, Angel Grove a day behind them, and any road they wanted stretched out ahead of them. 

**48\. Unknown**

Sometimes he felt like a liar; like every feeling he strangled made him a stranger among them - someone Tommy would no longer recognize if he dared to take a breath.

**49\. Lock**

He clicks the lock back in place, the door now a barrier between him and the day the outside world had put him through - it is a relief to sag into waiting arms on a cheap crappy sofa and pretend like nothing could possibly bother him now. 

**50\. Breathe**

The first time Tommy kisses him, Adam’s heart feels like it might burst while his lungs forget how to work; he seems to only remember to breathe when a voice, warm with humor and affection, speaks up, “Don’t pass out on me dude, cute as that would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a notepad file of 20+ Adam and/or Tommy/Adam centric fic ideas, much to my embarrassment, so motivation and time willing this will not be the end. Hope to keep making content for me and the... *looks at paper* one other person out there still shipping this in 2019. Please feel free to come say hello to me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/trashbrain) because none of my friends understand the black hole I have fallen down into even though I tweet them about it 1000 times a week. I live tweet my PR watching adventures and (as of original posting time) just started Zeo! Or hit me up [on tumblr](https://depmode.tumblr.com/) if anonymous interaction is more your thing.


End file.
